Of Blood and Kisses
by 1piecelover93
Summary: Vampires are being killed off and Werewolves are being blamed. An ancient peace is broken and now creatures from ancient times are rising again from the darkness. Who will stop the bloodshed? And in the midst of this war, will love be found? R&R please!
1. Fangs and Misunderstandings

**Chapter 1: Fangs and Misunderstandings****  
**  
I woke with a start as the elder burst through my door. His white hair, thinning, was smooth as always. His black suit meant business. I just nodded and he left. The clock read 6:45AM. I sighed. So much for sleeping in during the summer.

I made my way over to the bathroom and tripped over a few things. I refused to turn the light on at the time so it was dark and hard to see. Good thing my room wasn't that bad of a mess. When I reached the bathroom, I turned on the light. My own image faced me in the mirror. I smoothed my brown hair. It was slightly curly so it wasn't hard to control. I rubbed the sleep out of my hazel eyes and looked back at the mirror. I had grown to a total of 5 foot 9 inches. I was only an inch from my dad. I shook my head and hurriedly finished with brushing my teeth and hair and getting dressed. I decided to pull on a light blue tightish t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. I was fairly built but I was still pretty slim compared to my comrades.

I finally left my room and found the elders in my living room. "What's going on?" As the next head of the wolf clan I, along with my father, was answered to when things got rusty. And right now, things looked really serious. My father entered the room wearing some running pants and white shirt. With one glance of the whole council in our living room he stood next to me.

"The war has begun." Those words were the only thing we needed to hear. I immediately turned and headed out the door while my father stayed and listened to the rest of the information. I didn't want there to be a war. I didn't see why the werewolf community had to fight so much with the Night Walkers.

I burst into a sprint so I could just get away and be on my own for a bit. At least, that's what I wanted; but people never get what they want all the time right?

As I neared the clearing in the White Forest, I noticed something strange in the air. The scent was sweet, almost like honey and roses. I was drawn to it immediately. I closed my eyes and let my wolf instincts take over. My nose was aroused by the sweet scent and I headed in that direction, with my eyes closed, avoiding every obstacle in my way.

Finally, I came to another clearing about a mile from the one I usually go to relax in. Right out in the open of the clearing was a girl. From where I was standing I could make out her features pretty well. She looked roughly 5 foot 5 inches. Her pitch black, straight hair spread out behind her head. She was definitely slim and she looked about my age, maybe a bit younger. I took a chance and stepped closer. Of course, with my bad luck I step on a twig and she immediately sits up. Crystal blue, almost white in the light, eyes landed on me and she froze. I wonder what she was thinking.

"Who are you?" Her voice broke me out of my train of thought. Her voice was melodious and soft, but commanding, as if she was used to this kind of behavior. Her eyes bore into me. I could practically feel my head set on fire with such an intense stare. "Well?"

I shook my head. "Um, my name is Trevor. May I ask what you're doing here sleeping out in the middle of a forest clearing?" She decided to take a step closer as if to examine me.

"Trevor who?" I blinked. I've never been asked such a question. Usually people recognized me from sight since I was the next leader of the werewolves. Then I realized something: she was avoiding my question. I decided it wasn't important and brushed it off.

"Trevor Bloodfang of the Fang Clan. May I ask your name?" She stopped about two feet away from me, her eyes had gone wide and she smiled…wait…why did she smile?

She held out her hand. "I'm Isabelle Darkthorn, but I ask everyone to call me Izzy. I'm very glad to meet you Trevor Bloodfang." I hesitated but took her hand and shook it. "Do you not know who I am?" She raised her eyebrow. How the hell should I know who she is?!

"Um…no…should I? Are you a neighboring clan?" We dropped hands and she turned her head to the side a bit and snickered. "What?"

She shook her head. "I'm just curious how a werewolf and a vampire, or Night Walker, as your kind call us, have come to the same forest clearing without even realizing it." She gave me a toothy smile. Her smile was perfectly white but the thing that surprised me were the sharp canines that made vampires so dangerous, well that was only part of it.

All of a sudden, realization hit me and I stumbled back falling in the process. I must have landed on a rock or something because my butt hurt after that one. "A Night Walker?!" Again she just stood there and giggled a bit. She stepped forward and held out a hand. I, of course, from reflex, flinched away.

"Do you want some help up or not then? I'm not going to bite if you don't. Oh and just so you know, we can walk around during the day as you can clearly see." For a moment, I hesitated. But, sure enough, I reached up and took her hand. Her skin wasn't cold like I had been told so many times but warm, as if she had been out here for a while. _"Their skin is as cold as their hearts and just as dead too."_ I had always had the impression of vampires being ugly heartless creatures, but she…she was _nothing_ like that. "I'm not what your elders have told you about my kind, am I?" She pulled me up. I just nodded.

"Sorry." Her eyes expressed confusion and she just rolled her eyes after a bit. "What's that for?" She just smiled at me.

"I don't need an apology. I'm very used to others assuming that vampires have 'cold skin that matches their cold, dead hearts and a blood thirst greater than anything you'll ever know'." She had added a bit of an accent in there as if imitating someone. She smiled. "I was always told that werewolves were peaceful creatures who only fought when necessary, a long time ago. But now, I hear the elders telling us all that werewolves are despicable creatures who would like nothing more that to destroy our kind. Is that true?" Her eyes met mine and all I wanted to do was tell her everything and anything.

"That's not true about us. I've been told the same thing about your kind as well. I guess our leaders are trying to fool us just to turn us against each other." I hung my head. "They're trying to fool even me, the next head of the werewolf community. My family has listened to the council for years and they have done nothing but tell us about what they think is what we should do." I looked up to see her motioning me over with her to sit in the clearing.

"I guess we're in the same boat then. You see, I'm the next ruler of the vampire community and every time those idiots try and tell my mother to do something she either listens or screams at them to stop acting like morons and do their job right, depending on the situation. She's even fired all of my tutors so that I won't hear this nonsense about the werewolves and teaches me herself. She is the oldest of all vampire royalty. I am the youngest and supposedly the hope of our community." She shook her head. "I still don't get why she tells me that all the time. Heh…Oh! You should meet her!" She looked right at me again. "She would love to know that I've made friends with a werewolf." I just stared at her.

Those beautiful, bright blue eyes seemed to brush away any doubts I would have had about her. "Fine…but one question."

She smiled and said, "Anything!"

"What do you know about this war? I was just informed about it and I didn't stick around long enough to hear details but…but I don't want this war to happen! But I need to know what's going on from your side." She faltered. It looks like I knew about this...but she didn't...

"I knew I heard the elders talking about a war with my mother...but...I...I had just though it was another one of their lies. I don't believe this!" Her head dropped into her hands and stayed like that for a moment until it shot up. "I'm going to tell you all that I heard. But you have to promise that you'll tell me whether what I heard was true or not, alright?" I nodded and she sat up straight and closed her eyes. "I had finished up with all of my lessons by that time and I had already had lunch...so...I'd say it was after noon. I had wanted to go and see my mom so she could tell me more about her werewolf friends when she was younger. I've always loved listening to her stories." She smiled for a moment. But the smile seemed sad...distant almost. "Anyways, when I came to the door I saw the elders speaking to my mother about something. They were saying that one of our own kind had been slaughtered and the only evidence of his murder was claw marks that resembled that of a wolf. At first my mother didn't bother to listen to such nonsense but they seemed serious. She investigated into it. Pictures were brought to her and even the body was brought into the throne room! It smelled awful. I almost left but then my mother asked for some kind of advice from the elders. They said it was time to end this and attack. An official documenter was brought in and was told to write a letter of war. You have to tell me something Trevor!" She opened her eyes and looked straight at me. I felt afraid for a moment. I wasn't used o people looking at me like that.

"Yes?" I gulped and licked my all of a sudden dry lips. _'Why the heck am I acting like this?'_ I straightened and looked her in the eyes with as much force as I could at that moment. She flinched.

For a moment, I saw her falter for the second time. "T-tell me if you know of any murders amongst your kind."

I blinked in confusion. That wasn't much of a question...it was more of an order. "There haven't been any murders since ancient times for me. We've always been pretty peaceful. If there _were_ any murders, then I never knew about them." She let out a long breath. How long had she been holding it?

She looked away and at the ground. "I thought as much." I hesitated and then reached out and made her face me.

"What's wrong?" She seemed shocked from the contact. It wasn't like I had tried to hurt her.

She stared in my eyes as if she were searching for something. "I don't think werewolves have become a problem. I think it's something else that is against my kind." All of a sudden she stood up and held out her hand to me. "Come on. Tomorrow meet me here around noon and I'll bring you to meet my mother. She'll be glad to hear this information from you." I took her hand and stood up and nodded.

Then, she did something really unexpected: she hugged me. My body tensed and for a moment I stood there. When she pulled away she was smiling. "Thank you." With that she disappeared. _'Vampires really are fast...'_ I turned and headed back to my own home. Hopefully, I could get some information from my father.

Hopefully, I could prevent this bloodshed.


	2. Kings and Queens of the Checkerboard

**Chapter 2: Kings and Queens of the Checkerboard**

**~Izzy's POV~**

Life in this village is too peaceful...everyone moved to the side of the streets as I made my way to the castle. Our village was a quiet place that could survive with or without blood. We had learned to live off the land and make our own provisions from plants and the trees were also a great source. But recently the need for blood had been greater than usual...and me and my mother were the only ones really noticing it. I burst into a sprint, making it to the castle in a split second. The large ivory door stood tall and strong against me. But it was still nothing compared to my strength. I pushed it open without any effort and made my way down the black and white, armor lined hall towards the throne room.

"I do not wish for any war! Why the hell did you even send off that document! It was a fake and even you idiots know it!" I stood in the door way of the room and watched as the so called "great elders" were scolded by my mother. My father stood appeared next to me in a black shirt and some black pants. He reached up and ran his fingers through his black hair as his green eyes watched the situation at hand. My eyes followed his hand. His family's ring was in place on his right middle finger just like my mom. Soon, that ring would be my own. "Get the hell out of my sight! I do not wish to even look at you or else there might be a mess-" She cut off as she saw me and my father. Both of us grinned. Her red hair was pulled back in a clip to keep it out of her face. Her bright blue eyes beamed at me and my father. She smoother her long black gown and nodded.

"I suggest you leave. I believe our daughter has something to discuss with us." My father's voice was soft but deep, calm but commanding. I loved it.

The elders scurried out of the room hurriedly, many glancing at me with such hatred it made me want to kill them on the spot. But as my father had always taught me, I should never show these morons any form of dislike, so I just smiled and flicked them off. My father snickered next to me. He had done the same thing. I turned and walked down the long crimson rug leading to the throne.

The thrones themselves were a work of art in this large, tapestry covered room. They were made of silver. On them, carvings of strange looking ivy and heart shaped things were engraved forever into the lovely thrones. I looked at the white marble tile on the floor. It reflected everything around this room. It gave it a very eerie feeling. My mother jumped out of her throne and came over to embrace me and give me a kiss on the cheek. She was just an inch taller than me so that wasn't a difficult feat. My father, on the other hand, stood over 6 feet. "How are you my lovely daughter?" Familiar looking blue eyes stared back at me. They were my eyes; the same eyes that belonged to my mother now belonged to me. As for a trait from my dad, I had his pitch black hair to go with my bright eyes.

"Mom? Can I have a werewolf over for dinner tomorrow?" I gave her an innocent smile that stretched across my face. For a second she just stared at me.

She looked up at my father and the both of them just turned from me and headed to the thrones. Once they reached the large chairs they turned and sat. I approached them and stopped at the top stair like always to sit down on the top step. My father's bright green eyes bore into me. "We will be having the werewolves over tomorrow afternoon for lunch. If the meeting ends early then, yes, your friend may come but I don't think they will be happy to know that one of their own has made contact with one of us. Something has come between us and our peace might end. But please just promise me you'll dress in one of your dresses." She gave me a hard look that I couldn't say no to. I just nodded stood and ran out, running out to be within my rose bush dome.

It seemed to be like a beautiful weapon. I could use those beautiful thorns to murder if I wanted to. It wouldn't be a very difficult task for my experienced mind. I sighed and went to the small door on the other side of the dome. I took one more scent of the roses in before I opened the door and stepped into a large room with walls covered by large bookshelves that reached the ceiling. Under the window on opposite side of the room was my bed. On that side of the room was my dresser and a bedside desk that I had put my radio and some ancient books I had dug up a while ago. I walked over the dresser and started digging through it until my hand touched something soft. I smiled to myself and started dressing.

**~Trevor's POV~**

I leaned back against a tree as we waited for our guide. Above the sun glared down at us with its midday heat. Well, maybe to humans it was hot. For us, the werewolves, the sun was nothing. We would have to be on the surface to feel some heat from it. We already have warm body temperatures and the vampires are probably close to the same.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed movement amongst the trees. A tall man emerged from the protection of the shading trees. My father stepped forward. "Who are you?" His deep voice boomed across the clearing. The man didn't even budge.

He bowed respectively. "As request from my mother, I have come to lead you to our home for negotiations. My name is Vince Darkthorn. I am the eldest son of the Darkthorn family." His dark green eyes fell on me. He stood about 6'2" and had pitch black hair. His eyes seemed cold but very dignified. His eyes left me and landed on my father. "We are happy to invite the Bloodfang clan into our home for a midday meal. The heir to the throne will also be joining us so please show some peace. My parents and I do not blame you or your family for murder." My father smiled and nodded. Vince turned and dashed into the forest. My father and I lead my family through the trees Vince staying at an unbelievably slow pace.

The village was very similar to my own. The houses were at least two stories high and the people hustled and bustled around them. The eyes of the villagers were set on us. It was like a freak show came to town or something. They stared at us with accusing eyes not even bothering to consider any possibilities. I tore my eyes away from all of them and kept walking toward the palace.

"Trevor! Stop spacing out and get ready to greet our hosts!" My mother's whisper broke my trance. I guess I had just gotten bored and started day dreaming. The thing is, I was daydreaming about Izzy. I looked up just as the King and Queen entered followed by Vince and two others. One was a red headed girl. She looked about Vince's age and stood at about 5'7" from the looks of it. The other was another boy. He had dark brown hair and was pretty much about the same height as Vince. All of them had dark green eyes. The girl wore a long black gown that glittered at she walked. Both of the boys had on formal suits both with crimson shirts and black ties.

The Queen and King approached us. I didn't see Izzy anywhere.

"Welcome! I am Queen Amy Darkthorn. This is my Husband, King Jasper Darkthorn. These are my oldest children: Vince, Maria, and Ivan. My youngest seems to be late. Sorry about that!" She gave us a light bow and we bowed in return.

My father stepped forward. "It is an honor to finally meet with you again, you highness. For your family's sake, my name is Matthew Bloodfang and this is my wife, Katherine Bloodfang. We are head of the family right now." He turned and gestured to me and my siblings. "From the youngest, this is Max, Emily, and, my heir, Trevor." The three of us bowed to the great rulers. "So, which of your children is your heir?"

My mother smiled and turned. "She's finally here! My heir is my youngest, Isabella Darkthorn." As she said her name, Izzy appeared at the top of the stairs and advanced to descending them. She wore a crimson dress with, what looked like, rose vines wrapping around her. Her black hair was pulled back in a clip and she held the skirt of her dress up a little so she wouldn't step on it. She looked up as she came to the bottom of the stairs and bowed. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled. I didn't care who was around me at that moment. All I saw was this beautiful girl standing in front of me and how well my soul felt at ease just standing next to her.


End file.
